


Heaven I See

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia comincia alla fine della puntata “It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester” (4x07). Dean è tornato dall'Inferno, ma Sam non è ancora riuscito a ricostruire il loro vecchio rapporto; anzi il fratello maggiore sembra essersi dimenticato di quella loro unica notte d'amore prima della sua morte. Uriel gli mette la pulce nell'orecchio sul rapporto tra Dean e Castiel e Sam comincia ad essere geloso dell'angelo, soprattutto quando scopre che...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il Dubbio

Sam respirava a fatica accanto a Dean, che continuava a guidare ignaro dello sconvolgimento del fratello. Sembrava quasi che il suo cervello fosse così coinvolto nella riflessione da essersi dimenticato una funzione basilare e semplice come la respirazione.  
Quelle parole gli rimbombavano nella testa, impedendogli di pensare ad altro.  
 _Fatti raccontare da Dean quello che si ricorda dell’Inferno. E visto che ci sei, chiedigli anche perché non ti desidera più._  
Come se Sam non se lo fosse già chiesto milioni di volte da quando il fratello era tornato in vita. Nei quattro mesi in cui era stato da solo, aveva tenuto quell’unica notte d’amore chiusa a chiave nel suo cuore, come una reliquia sacra da proteggere dagli attacchi del mondo esterno. Quando poi Dean era tornato da lui, aveva sperato – prima segretamente, poi con sempre maggiore insistenza – che quell’esperienza potesse ripetersi.  
Invece niente. Se Sam provava ad avvicinarsi al fratello in ‘quel’ modo, Dean scappava con una scusa, anzi a volte non si impegnava neanche nel giustificare il suo comportamento. In quel momento Dean ergeva un muro tra di loro e il fratello minore non poteva far altro che sbatterci contro con la speranza di trovare uno spiraglio e di riuscire a capire cosa fosse successo.  
Alla fine si era convinto che fosse colpa dell’Inferno, anche se il fratello continuava a sostenere che non ricordava niente di niente di quello che gli era accaduto laggiù. Lo credeva veramente, finché Uriel non gli aveva messo quella cazzo di pulce nell’orecchio.  
 _Chiedigli perché preferisce la compagnia di Castiel alla tua._  
Anche questa domanda se l’era già posta tante di quelle volte da aver perso il conto.  
Credeva che fosse per colpa sua, perché gli aveva mentito riguardo a Ruby e a quello che facevano ai demoni. Prima che Dean morisse, gli aveva promesso di non usare i suoi poteri e invece aveva tradito la sua fiducia… un’altra volta. E stava continuando a farlo, visto che saltuariamente sentiva ancora Ruby. Che l’avesse scoperto? Che Castiel avesse fatto la spia e Dean si fosse offeso al punto da non volerlo più accanto?  
No, questo non era da Dean. Quando era arrabbiato o ferito, litigava violentemente, ti diceva le cose come stavano e magari si finiva anche per fare a pugni. Tenersi tutto dentro non era da lui.  
E se la spiegazione fosse stata davvero così semplice? Se fosse stato un comune, squallido tradimento?  
Ma si poteva parlare di tradimento nel loro caso?  
“Ehi, si può sapere cosa ti prende?” Sam avvertì la stretta forte di Dean sul braccio. Tornò a prestare attenzione a quello che lo circondava e vide che erano fermi nel parcheggio di una tavola calda. Il fratello lo guardava con aria dubbiosa. “Ti sto parlando da parecchi minuti ormai, ma i tuoi unici segni di vita erano ‘mh mh’. Vuoi dirmi a cosa stai pensando di così interessante?”  
“Ni-niente” balbettò Sam, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Sono solo stanco.”  
“Sì, certo!” Il tono di Dean era tagliente come la lama di un coltello. “Ho capito, si tratta di uno dei tuoi soliti segreti.” Aprì la portiera della macchina con un borbottio inintelligibile e fece per scendere, quando la mano di Sam si chiuse sul suo polso.  
“Stavo pensando a quella notte!” disse ad alta voce, quasi a coprire il suono del suo cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
“Che notte?” Dean si volse verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo, come se veramente non capisse a cosa si riferiva il fratello.  
Ecco che il cuore di Sam smise di battere per qualche secondo. Lasciar cadere il discorso sarebbe stata la scelta migliore; non voleva accettare la dolorosa rivelazione che stava per arrivare. Anche se ancora non era stato detto niente di compromettente, il ragazzo **sapeva** che le cose si stavano mettendo male. Ma non era da lui evitare di farsi del male.  
“La nostra prima notte insieme. E ultima” rispose, calcando la voce su quella parola.  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia e poi scosse la testa. “Andiamo, non dirmi che ci stai ancora pensando!”  
Un brivido di paura scese lungo la schiena di Sam. “Certo che ci sto ancora pensando! Tu no?” Non appena ebbe pronunciato quella frase un senso di oppressione gli strinse il cuore in una morsa. Era la verità, quella che voleva evitare e che pure non poteva fare a meno di conoscere. “Per te non è stata importante?” chiese in un sussurro.  
Il fratello sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo. “È stata la mia ultima notte da vivo, quando ancora non potevo neanche immaginare che mi sarebbe stata concessa una seconda possibilità. È stata bella, passionale, ma…” Dean si fermò a riflettere, Sam sapeva che stava cercando le parole giuste, quelle che gli avrebbero fatto meno male… se ciò era possibile. “Ma è stato solo un capriccio, qualcosa che mi sono voluto concedere perché non pensavo che ci sarebbe stato un futuro. Perché è una cosa sbagliata e io non voglio che si ripeta più.”  
Non attese neanche la risposta di Sam; scese subito di macchina e chiuse con un colpo secco la portiera dietro di sé, avviandosi come se niente fosse verso la tavola calda.  
Sam era rimasto pietrificato da quelle parole.  
Un capriccio.  
Dean aveva appena definito quella che per lui era una notte magica, un semplice capriccio. Chiuse gli occhi e si impose di non piangere; a lui quella giustificazione non andava, voleva sapere **davvero** cosa frenava il fratello. Perché non accettava la sua risposta, non poteva essere vero.  
Chiedigli perché preferisce la compagnia di Castiel alla tua.  
Sì, doveva fare così. Avrebbe aspettato il momento opportuno e avrebbe chiesto a Dean cosa c’era tra lui e quell’angelo che era ormai diventato una presenza fissa e ingombrante tra loro. Doveva farlo, se non voleva impazzire.


	2. Il Ricordo

Poche ore dopo erano nella loro stanza di motel. Dean si era addormentato appena aveva toccato il letto, ma Sam sembrava non ricordarsi neanche come si faceva a dormire. Se ne stava fermo sulla schiena a guardare il soffitto con gli occhi sbarrati, cercando di scacciare quei ricordi che da mesi lo assillavano e allo stesso tempo tentando di tenergli per sempre nel suo cuore.  
Un capriccio. Come poteva tutto quello che era successo essere ridotto ad un semplice capriccio?

_“Domani sarò morto, Sam” mi avevi detto prendendomi una mano tra le tue. Avevo sentito il fuoco in quel tocco, una passione che rischiava di bruciarci tutti e due, che mi avrebbe permesso di farmi finire all’Inferno con te. Non chiedevo altro dalla vita. “Voglio fare quello che ho sempre voluto… solo se tu lo vuoi, però.”  
Se lo volevo…  
Non avevo mai desiderato nessuno come te, Dean. Tu eri il mio cuore, il mio amore, la mia vita. Non mi interessava se eri anche mio fratello, io ti amavo e niente altro contava per me.  
Le nostre labbra si unirono subito come se solo insieme fossero complete, le nostre lingue danzarono, cercandosi a vicenda in un gioco antico e passionale.  
Cercai di dimenticare che era la nostra prima e ultima volta, in quel momento dovevo pensare solo a noi e nulla più._

I fari di un’auto illuminarono brevemente la stanza, mostrandogli nuovamente la schiena del fratello. Dean non aveva mai dormito in quel modo, lui amava ronfare disteso, occupando tutto il letto. Perché? Perché isolarlo ancora di più?  
Sam sospirò e lasciò che la mente tornasse a vagare.

_Mi avevi trascinato sul letto con te, ci eravamo avvinghiati come se volessimo diventare una cosa sola. Le tue mani erano dappertutto, sembrava che volessi conoscere ogni dettaglio del mio corpo. Come se non lo avessi mai visto… ma forse non lo avevi mai visto in **quel** modo!  
“Ti desidero così tanto, Sammy…” mi sussurrasti sulle labbra mentre quasi strappavi i bottoni della mia camicia, impaziente di scoprirmi, di farmi rivelare ai tuoi occhi.  
Avrei voluto dirti di avere pazienza, che c’era tempo. Ma tempo non c’era, invece. Potevo quasi sentire l’orologio ticchettare mentre le lancette si avvicinavano sempre più all’ora della tua morte.  
“Non lasciarmi, Dean…” Non ero riuscito a trattenermi, avevo dovuto dirlo, con le lacrime che mi scivolavano lente sulle guance.  
“Vorrei tanto restare con te, ma non posso…” mi avevi risposto, dandomi un bacio così dolce da riempirmi il cuore di una gioia immensa. Non dovevo pensare al dopo, tu eri lì con me e questo bastava._

Sam si rigirò nel letto, cercando invano di addormentarsi. Quei ricordi che lo avevano cullato in quei mesi in cui Dean soffriva all’Inferno, adesso gli erano insostenibili. Non poteva dimenticare, non voleva farlo, ma non poteva neanche più sopportarli.  
E se si fosse immaginato tutto? Se quello che era successo tra di loro non fosse stato altro che un sogno ad occhi aperti?  
No, era troppo vivido per essere irreale. E poi anche il fratello sapeva…  
Sapeva e negava.

_Come avevi fatto a togliermi i vestiti senza che quasi me ne accorgessi?Eppure mi trovai all’improvviso nudo sotto di te, sotto le tue mani che mi accarezzavano, sotto le tue labbra che mi baciavano.  
Mi offrii a te senza remore, senza vergogne, ero completamente e disperatamente tuo e neanche la morte ci avrebbe mai separati.  
“Farò di tutto per riportarti indietro” sussurrai mentre scendevi lungo la mia pancia, verso il mio sesso caldo che aspettava solo te da tanto tempo.  
Ti fermasti all’improvviso, alzando la testa di scatto. “No!” La tua voce era così dura che mi ritrovai a tremare per lo spavento. “Non devi farlo” aggiungesti con più dolcezza. “Non sprecare la tua vita per me, Sammy. Vivi anche senza di me, so che puoi farcela.”  
“Non posso” ammisi, sentendomi di nuovo sull’orlo del pianto. “Non posso farcela…”  
“Sì che puoi. Tu sei più forte di me” mormorasti, dandomi un bacio vicino all’ombelico. “Sei l’unico dei due che ha avuto le palle di andarsene, di disobbedire a papà. Ce la farai.”  
Avrei voluto negare, oppormi, ma fu allora che la tua bocca si chiuse fremente sulla mia erezione e io non capii più niente._

Era troppo. Quel ricordo lo stava annientando.  
Sam si alzò e andò in bagno; stava per chiudere la porta quando sentì quel rumore, quel fruscio che gli aveva tolto il sonno fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva sentito. Da quando aveva finalmente conosciuto Castiel.  
“Dean…” lo sentì sussurrare nel silenzio della stanza. Senza far rumore, Sam si accostò allo spiraglio della porta, cercando di distinguere qualcosa malgrado il buio della camera. “Dean…”  
“Cosa vuoi, Cas?”  
Il cuore di Sam si incrinò ancora di più. La voce del fratello non era impastata, ma sveglia e vigile; non stava dormendo, aveva solo fatto finta. Per non discutere con lui.  
“Dobbiamo parlare… in privato.”  
Il ragazzo sentì le molle del letto cigolare: Dean si era messo a sedere sul letto. “Sam?” chiese all’angelo.  
“È in bagno.” Seguì una pausa così lunga che Sam ebbe più volte la tentazione di spalancare la porta per controllare che fossero ancora lì, che non se ne fossero andati all’improvviso. Strinse la mano intorno alla maniglia e stava quasi per tirare verso di sé l’uscio, quando Castiel parlò di nuovo. “Vuoi dirglielo?”  
“No” rispose Dean con un tono risoluto, senza tentennamenti. “Sam non deve sapere.”  
 _Sapere? Sapere cosa?_ si chiese il minore dei fratelli mentre il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come un tamburo.  
“Vuoi farlo venire con noi?” Non era sicuro, ma gli sembrava che nelle voce di Castiel ci fosse una specie di tremolio, una certa insicurezza, come se gli fosse costato molto porre quella domanda indesiderata.  
Dean rispose con una risatina maligna. “Scherzi? Non lo voglio tra i piedi!” sibilò.  
Fu troppo. Sam lasciò andare la maniglia e rinculò fino alla parete. Quando sentì il freddo dell’intonaco contro la schiena, si lasciò scivolare in terra, incapace di fare altro.  
Si accorse di stare tremando solo quando nella stanza accanto cadde un silenzio pesante come un macigno. Gli ultimi rumori che aveva udito erano stati quello della porta di ingresso che si chiudeva e, in lontananza, il motore dell’Impala.  
Fu allora che scoppiò in un pianto disperato che durò a lungo, il tempo necessario per gettare fuori quel nodo che lo stava soffocando. Si alzò a fatica dal pavimento, rischiando più volte di cadere perché le gambe non riuscivano a sostenerlo, e si diresse come uno zombie verso la camera. Cercò il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e selezionò il numero di Ruby senza pensare alle conseguenze di quel gesto. Gli sembrava che non potesse accadergli altro di più terribile nella vita.

_“Mh, sei bravo! Sei sicuro che è la prima volta che ne fai uno?” ti chiesi ridendo appena il mio respiro tornò normale.  
Tu ti sdraiasti sopra di me e mi desti un bacio sulle labbra. Sentivo ancora sopra di esse il mio sapore e non resistetti alla tentazione di attirarti più vicino per lasciar scivolare la lingua nella tua bocca.  
“Spiritoso!” rispondesti con uno sbuffo che subito si trasformò in una risata. Era così bello sentirti ridere._


	3. Lo Sfogo

Ruby lo stava aspettando davanti al motel, seduta in macchina.  
“E questa dove l’hai rubata?” borbottò Sam prendendo posto accanto a lei.  
“Ma per chi mi hai preso? Non sono come certi Winchester, io” sibilò la demone. Il ragazzo non si preoccupò neanche di scoprire se si fosse offesa davvero, francamente non gli interessava. “Non c’è del lavoro stasera. Cosa vuoi fare?”  
Sam si voltò appena per guardarla con la coda dell’occhio. Nello sguardo di Ruby c’era malizia, forse lussuria. “Non quello che credi tu. Metti in moto, ho voglia di fare un giro.”  
“Ai tuoi ordini, mio signore!” Stavolta il cacciatore comprese che la demone si era risentita sul serio del suo tono; fece spallucce e lasciò che avviasse l’auto e partisse per non si sapeva dove.  
Doveva tutto a Ruby, lo sapeva fin troppo bene: grazie a lei aveva scoperto i suoi poteri, aveva imparato ad usarli e aveva imparato a sopravvivere all’assenza di Dean. Ma quest’ultimo punto, in quel momento, gli sembrava trascurabile. Perché superare la morte di suo fratello, dell’uomo che amava, per poi soccombere al dolore e al dubbio pochi mesi dopo, quando lui era tornato in vita? Per questo la colpevolizzava: se l’avesse lasciato morire, sarebbe finito all’Inferno con suo fratello. Quel luogo non gli sembrava così terribile come lo era la sua vita adesso: con il distacco e forse il disprezzo di Dean.  
“Guida piano, cazzo!” borbottò ad occhi chiusi. “Vuoi che ci sbattano in carcere per eccesso di velocità e furto d’auto? Ma non lo usi il cervello? Oppure pensi solo ad un altro modo per entrarmi nei pantaloni?”  
Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso; la demone frenò all’improvviso e Sam non fu abbastanza veloce nel reagire: fu sbalzato in avanti, sbattendo con violenza il volto contro il vetro.  
“Ma sei scema?” gridò, tenendosi una mano sul naso. Sentì un liquido denso scorrergli tra le dita. “Merda, sto sanguinando!”  
“Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Ruby inviperita.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Sam prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e se lo mise sotto le narici, tamponando quella piccola emorragia che per fortuna non sembrava preoccupante. “Succede che per poco non mi rompi il naso.”  
“Senti, mammoletta, non me frega un cazzo del tuo naso. Voglio sapere cosa succede a te!” esclamò la demone. La sua rabbia non fece che aumentare quella del cacciatore.  
“Niente, non mi succede niente!” Sam uscì dalla macchina, sbattendo dietro di sé lo sportello con tutta la forza che aveva. Il finestrino vibrò, ma non si ruppe; per fortuna erano nel mezzo al nulla, su una strada nascosta dai boschi, così non attirarono l’attenzione di nessuno. Il ragazzo fece qualche passo poi si lasciò andare contro il cofano ancora caldo dell’auto; gli girava la testa, probabilmente per il colpo che aveva ricevuto o forse per lo stato di agitazione in cui versava. Ridacchiò tra sé, guardando il fazzoletto sporco di sangue raggrumato. Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? Anche Ruby aveva scoperto che nascondeva qualcosa, era solo un pessimo attore. “Che cazzo ci sto facendo qui?” mormorò, tirando su col naso.  
“Intendi dire al mondo o qui in mezzo ai boschi?” La demone si sedette sul cofano con uno scatto leggiadro che ricordò a Sam la sua origine infernale.  
“Intendo dire cosa ci faccio io con una come te, cosa ci faccio io a caccia. Non riesco ad ingannare nessuno…”  
Ruby fece spallucce. “Dai, non essere così estremista. Sei bravo a farti passare per un agente dell’FBI o per un esattore delle tasse, ma quando si tratta di Dean… amore mio, diventi trasparente come un vetro. Cosa è successo? Avete litigato?”  
Sam non aveva voglia di parlarne… non con Ruby, almeno. Ma non aveva nessun altro a disposizione, tranne la sua ombra sull’asfalto della strada. “Come fai a saperlo? Come fai a sapere che c’entra Dean?” mormorò come se volesse prendere tempo.  
“Perché sei scortese e cattivo. Lo sei sempre dopo che hai litigato con tuo fratello.” La donna tirò su le gambe e si mise nella posizione del loto, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. “Tu sei così dolce, così stucchevole… non ti ribelli mai a quello che ti dico o ti faccio fare e, se lo fai, ti riporto alla ragione con uno schiocco delle dita. Ma quando pensi a Dean… ah, allora sei in piena fase mestruale!”  
Sam storse la bocca a quelle parole. “Ruby, mi stai trattando come un burattino! Ancora non ho capito perché non ti ho mandato a fare in culo…”  
“Perché in fondo mi ami?” cinguettò la demone sbattendo le palpebre, prima di scoppiare in una risata stridula. “Perché hai bisogno di me e lo sai perfino tu, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo.” Si passò le mani nei capelli, scompigliati da una folata di vento improvvisa. “Allora, per quale motivo avete litigato? Sempre per me?”  
“No. E comunque non abbiamo litigato… anche se lo avrei voluto.” Sam sospirò e si guardò la punta delle scarpe. “Non ci parliamo. O meglio, ci parliamo ma è come se qualcosa… fosse nascosto. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che non vuole dirmi.”  
“Proprio tu ti lamenti di una cosa del genere?” Ruby ridacchiò. “Da che pulpito!”  
“Senti, lo so da solo di aver sbagliato, ma…” Il ragazzo scosse la testa. “Lui non mi vuole più.”  
“Come fratello?”  
“Come amante.”  
“Ah!”  
“È tutto quello che hai da dirmi? Ah?” ironizzò Sam, spostando lo sguardo su di lei. Ruby si stava dondolando avanti e indietro, sembrava pensierosa.  
“Cosa dovrei dirti?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa!” sbottò il ragazzo, allontanandosi di qualche passo. “Ti ho appena detto che io e mio fratello siamo amanti e tu non dici niente!”  
“Ehi, Sam!” Ruby si lasciò scivolare giù. “Se vuoi essere giudicato, hai scelto l’essere sbagliato. Io sono un demone, io ci vivo nel peccato, niente mi sconvolge. Vuoi una predica su ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato? Allora alza gli occhi al cielo, chiama un angelo e...”  
“Lascia stare gli angeli!” esclamò Sam stizzito. “Stai zitta e torniamo indietro.”  
Ruby alzò un sopracciglio, poi la sua espressione perplessa si sciolse in un sorriso. “Ho capito, il problema è che Dean non ti vuole più. E ora c’è di mezzo un angelo.”  
“Non sapevo che leggessi nel pensiero!” Sam cercò di nascondere la sua inquietudine dietro una facciata di ironia, ma neanche questo servì a proteggerlo da Ruby.  
“Dai, era semplice! Ammetti che tuo fratello è anche il tuo amante, però sei deluso… quindi non siete più amanti. E poi non vuoi che nomini gli angeli, quindi…”  
“Quindi chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e riportami a casa!” gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. La demone aveva appena messa tutta la mano dentro una ferita aperta, che ora pulsava e sanguinava più copiosamente di prima. Non aggiunse altro e prese posto in macchina, insieme a Sam. Il resto del viaggio proseguì nel più assoluto silenzio fino al motel. Sam vide subito l’Impala lì davanti ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
“Ci vediamo” mormorò, scendendo con le gambe che tremavano per l’agitazione.  
“Sam?” lo richiamò lei prima che potesse allontanarsi. Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarla e si chinò avvicinando la faccia alla sua, attraverso il finestrino abbassato. “Fai attenzione. Sento la presenza di un angelo qui…” E con un sorrisetto stronzo riavviò il motore.  
“Troia!” sibilò Sam, tornando ad incamminarsi verso la camera. Man mano che si avvicinava, però, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi attratto dall’Impala che se ne stava immobile nel parcheggio.  
Una sensazione, un avvertimento…  
E fu proprio mentre la fissava che vide un movimento dentro l’abitacolo.


	4. La Scoperta

La poca ragione che gli era rimasta gli stava gridando di andarsene e di chiudersi dentro la stanza a doppia mandata. Forse ignorare e continuare a pensare di stare sbagliando, che in fondo era tutta una sua fantasia malata, sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.  
Ma le gambe si mossero da sole, rigide e dure come pezzi di marmo però ancora capaci di piegarsi per condurre Sam fino a pochi passi dallo sportello del lato passeggero. Il ragazzo aggrottò lo sguardo e di nuovo colse nella tenue luce del parcheggio alcuni movimenti sospetti.  
Un nodo gli strozzò la gola mentre la voglia di scappare da quel posto si faceva sempre più forte; stava per farlo, anzi era già rinculato di qualche passo e si stava per voltare, quando qualcuno dall’alto – o dal basso – decise che doveva sapere, che non era più tempo per nascondere la verità.  
Il lampione lì sopra, che fino a quel momento aveva sfrigolato tentando inutilmente di svolgere la sua funzione, si illuminò di colpo gettando luce tutto intorno e sulla carrozzeria lucida dell’Impala.  
Sembrava proprio una luce divina, di quelle che si leggono nella Bibbia; se Sam avesse avuto abbastanza presenza di spirito, magari avrebbe sorriso di questo avvenimento. Ma ogni voglia di ridere era sparita dalla sua vita.

_“Prendimi, Dean” ti chiesi con voce tremante. Il tuo dito che si muoveva lento dentro di me non mi bastava più.  
“Sh, calma piccolo” mi sussurrasti guardandomi dall’alto, con quel sorriso sulle labbra, allo stesso tempo dolce e malizioso. “Non voglio farti male.”  
“Non me ne farai…” sussurrai prima che il fiato mi si spezzasse in gola quando il tuo dito sfiorò quel punto dentro di me. Una scossa di piacere mi percorse il corpo e mi abbandonai totalmente a te.  
Era la mia prima volta eppure era come se avessi sempre atteso questo istante, l’attimo in cui finalmente ci eravamo ricongiunti dopo essere stati divisi per così tanto tempo._

La prima cosa che vide fu il volto di Dean deformato dal piacere. Era la stessa immagine che conservava gelosamente nel cuore, anche se adesso gli faceva male rivederla. Perché non era lui a condividere quella emozione con suo fratello.  
Dean era seduto con la schiena rivolta verso il parabrezza della macchina e si stava muovendo su e giù, con la testa leggermente inclinata in avanti per non sbatterla contro il tettuccio. In quel modo era più facile per lui baciare il volto dell’uomo che stava sotto di lui e che – anche se non si vedeva bene a causa dello sportello chiuso – lo stava tenendo per i fianchi e lo guidava nel movimento. Dovevano essere vicini all’orgasmo perché Dean si morse il labbro inferiore e sussurrò qualcosa che fece sorridere il suo amante.  
Era la prima volta che Sam vedeva sorridere un angelo.

_“Dimmi se ti faccio male” dicesti dopo avermi baciato dolcemente, mentre ti sistemavi tra le mie gambe aperte e pronte ad accoglierti.  
“E se mi fai male?” ti chiesi inarcando un sopracciglio con aria divertita.  
Aggrottasti la fronte, non capivi il senso di questa domanda. “Allora mi fermerò.”  
“Tu prova solo a pensarlo e sarai un Winchester morto!”  
Ridesti e di nuovo la tua risata mi riempì il cuore. “Ti amo” ci sussurrammo all’unisono. Vincesti la mia ultima resistenza e ti spingesti dentro di me.  
Mai avevo provato sensazioni del genere. Mai avevo realmente capito cosa volesse dire essere amato._

Il movimento di Castiel fu fulmineo: afferrò la testa di Dean e gli premette le labbra sulle sue, catturando il suo grido di piacere. Il finestrino chiuso dell’Impala non faceva uscire nessun rumore, ma non bisogna certo essere dei geni per capire quello che stava succedendo. E poi Sam vide chiaramente il corpo di suo fratello tremare quando il piacere si diffuse dentro di lui. Gettò la testa all’indietro e spalancò le labbra in un gemito muto, prima di cadere in avanti e stringersi al corpo dell’angelo.  
Nuovamente Castiel sorrise, un sorriso dolce e soddisfatto, il sorriso di un uomo innamorato. Ma a Sam non sembrava molto diverso dal ghigno di un demone sadico.  
Avrebbe dovuto andarsene via in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto continuare a credere che era solo sesso. Solo squallido e necessario sesso, consumato di nascosto al buio in un parcheggio.  
Ma l’angelo mosse le labbra e disse qualcosa. Era impossibile, Sam non poteva aver letto le parole, non da quella distanza, non nello stato d’animo in cui versava. Eppure era come se Castiel avesse scandito le parole appositamente per lui perché era riuscito a leggerle una per una sulla sua bocca. E anche se il cervello di Sam si rifiutava di comprenderne il significato, si era impresse a fuoco nel suo petto. Poteva quasi sentirle bruciare ogni volta che tentava di respirare.  
“Ti amo.”

_Non avevo mai chiuso gli occhi, avevo voluto per tutto il tempo guardare nei tuoi e affogarmi nel loro verde. Tu non smettevi di sorridermi e io pensavo che forse l’Inferno avrebbe potuto aspettare. Forse eravamo stati perdonati entrambi, dovevamo essere in Paradiso perché solo gli angeli potevano avere un sorriso così bello.  
“Sammy…” mormorasti mentre la tua mano si chiudeva sul mio sesso. Ero al limite e tu mi aiutasti a superarlo, facendomi venir tra le tue dita abili.  
Non ebbi neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato che sentii il tuo corpo fremere dentro il mio e poi il tuo liquido caldo che mi invadeva.  
Crollasti sopra di me e io tenni stretto il tuo corpo sudato cercando di imprimermi ogni istante nella mia memoria.  
Nessuno dei due parlò più, sembrava che qualsiasi parola fosse diventata di colpo vuota e priva di significato. Ti alzasti da me solo quando squillò il cellulare. Poi…  
Poi sei morto, quella sera stessa, e il tempo è sembrato congelarsi._

Dean si tirò su, restando seduto sulle ginocchia dell’angelo. Lo guardò negli occhi e non sembrava per niente stupito di quelle parole, come se se le aspettasse o come se non fosse stata la prima volta che se le sentiva dire.  
Poi anche le sue labbra si mossero e fu come se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto del telecomando e avesse rimesso il volume alla scena, perché Sam sentì chiaramente le parole che uscirono dalla bocca del fratello. E stavolta fu sicuro che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato perché un essere umano non può sopportare tanta sofferenza e restare vivo.  
“Ti amo anch’io”


	5. La Separazione

Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, Sam non avrebbe saputo spiegare come aveva fatto a tornare nella loro stanza. Non ricordava niente, si era come risvegliato da un incubo e si era ritrovato chino sul water, dove aveva vomitato tutto quel poco che aveva sullo stomaco insieme alla bile che gli aveva invaso la gola dopo quella scena.  
Un incubo.  
Doveva essere un incubo.  
Dio, o chi per lui, non poteva odiarlo al punto da aver mandato un angelo a portargli via la persona più cara che aveva al mondo. Era questo il prezzo per avere nelle vene del sangue di demone? Era questa la punizione per essere stato barattato da sua madre con la vita di suo padre?  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva lo riscosse dalle sue elucubrazioni. Sentì i passi di Dean nella stanza e poi la sua voce chiamarlo, con un tremito di preoccupazione. “Sam?”  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma il dolore gli aveva chiuso la gola come se vi avesse un cappio intorno.  
“Sam? Sei sempre in bagno?” Dean si era affacciato nel vano della porta e guardava il fratello ancora inginocchiato a terra; le mattonelle intorno alla tazza erano macchiate di vomito e il volto di Sam era pallido come un lenzuolo. “Cazzo, Sammy!” esclamò Dean, avvicinandosi a lui col solito fare protettivo. “Stai male?”  
“Sì…” sussurrò Sam, tentando di rialzarsi. Quando l’altro allungò le mani verso di lui, si allontanò istintivamente: stavolta non aveva intenzione di tacere o di lasciar perdere, era venuto il momento di parlare. “Cosa avete fatto tu e Castiel?” chiese, rimettendosi in piedi.  
Il volto di Dean si indurì a quella domanda e ogni traccia di apprensione per la salute del fratello sembrò sparire dal suo sguardo. “Non sono cazzi tuoi!” sibilò. “O devo chiederti cosa vai a fare in giro tu con quella puttana di un demone.”  
“Vado a fare quello che fai tu” rispose Sam con voce ferma; neanche lui sapeva da dove gli veniva all’improvviso tutto quel coraggio. “Vado a scoparci.”  
Fu come se quelle parole avessero appena scatenato un terremoto. L’espressione prefabbricata di Dean cadde miseramente e un addolorato stupore si dipinse sul suo volto. “Come… come…”  
“Come lo so?”Sam rise senza allegria. “Si imparano tante cose a girare di notte per i parcheggi, è molto istruttivo.” Senza aggiungere altro, uscì dal bagno e tornò in camera, lasciandosi cadere sul suo letto sfatto. Le lacrime sembravano sparite dai suoi occhi e pensò ironicamente che questa esperienza non lo avesse fatto maturare alla fine. Forse era questo il cambiamento di cui aveva bisogno per potersi staccare dal nido e dal fratello. Il problema era se voleva davvero farlo o se vi era solo costretto.  
A fatica Dean lo seguì, restando in piedi vicino alla porta del bagno. Per la prima volta non sapeva cosa dire.  
“Sam, non…”  
“Non dirmi che non è come penso!” lo aggredì il fratello, stringendo i pugni per la rabbia. “Per favore, almeno questo risparmiamelo. So bene quello che ho visto.”  
“E se anche fosse?” La voce di Dean tremava un po’ nel parlare, ma pian piano stava riprendendo il suo tono aggressivo. “Come dicevi tu prima, persino tu scopi con Ruby. Io mi faccio fottere da un angelo, tu ti fotti un demone. Siamo da ricovero, ragazzo mio!”  
Tipico di Dean il cercare di risolvere tutto con una battuta, ma quello non era il momento adatto: Sam non era in vena di ridere.  
“Oh sì, lo siamo” rispose il minore, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Ma almeno io non ho mai detto ‘Ti amo’ ad un demone.”  
Colpito e affondato. Il volto del fratello maggiore si contrasse per il dolore, come se Sam lo avesse appena pugnalato. Cercò di mantenere una certa calma e si avvicinò al suo letto, ma il suo passo era insicuro e le sue mani tremavano vistosamente.  
“Cosa vuoi da me, Sam?” gracchiò Dean.  
“La verità.”  
Secca e decisa, la risposta di Sam colpì il fratello che chiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo in quella posizione finché non ritrovò la tranquillità necessaria per affrontare quel discorso.  
“Sì, hai ragione” mormorò. “Te la meriti.” Sospirò e si sedette sul bordo del letto, senza il coraggio di guardare l’altro negli occhi. “Sammy, non è vero che non ricordo niente dell’Inferno. Ricordo tutto, ogni piccolo dettaglio, e quello che è successo là mi rimarrà sempre dentro. Sono stato torturato per trent’anni… sì, un mese sulla Terra corrisponde a dieci anni laggiù… Trent’anni ho resistito alle lusinghe di Alastair che mi invitava a scendere dalla ruota e ad unirmi a lui. Trent’anni… e alla fine ho ceduto. E per dieci anni ho torturato delle anime come me e ne ho tratto piacere. Sono un mostro, Sammy...”  
Sam si aspettava di tutto, ma non quella rivelazione; sentì il dolore che gli soffocava il petto e avrebbe voluto stringere il fratello a sé, anche se l’ammissione del piacere che aveva tratto dalla tortura gli aveva fatto gelare il sangue. Però rimase fermo, in attesa della rivelazione che forse gli avrebbe allontanati per sempre.  
“Poi… poi mi sono ritrovato di nuovo in vita e…” Dean prese un altro respiro, portandosi le mani agli occhi. “Tu eri cambiato… non eri più il fratello che avevo lasciato, mi avevi tradito per Ruby… e anch’io sono cambiato, non voglio dire che è colpa tua, ma… ma tu non puoi capire…”  
“Non posso capire cosa, Dean?” chiese Sam con voce tremante.  
“Quello che è successo laggiù. Io sono cambiato, Sam, e… non so come spiegartelo.”  
Era troppo. Sam scattò in piedi e si mise di fronte al fratello, tremando di rabbia. “E invece di provare a farlo, mi hai chiuso fuori e sei diventato la puttana di un angelo?”  
A quelle parole, Dean scattò in piedi e affrontò l’altro furioso. “Io non sono la puttana di nessuno, ricordatelo!” esclamò. “E non venirmi a dire che potevo parlartene, tu non lo hai mai fatto!”  
Stavolta fu Sam a subire il colpo; il fratello aveva ragione, gli aveva mentito e continuava a farlo. “Io però non ho mai smesso di amarti” sussurrò cercando inutilmente di attaccarsi all’ultimo lembo di speranza.  
“Mi dispiace, Sammy” mormorò Dean, sentendo la rabbia scemare di fronte al dolore del fratello. Per un attimo pensò di mentire, di negare l’evidenza perché sapeva che avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Sam. Ma sapeva anche che lui non gli avrebbe creduto; erano arrivato al punto di non ritorno, non potevano più negare la verità. “Lui… Castiel… mi è stato accanto, sa cosa ho sofferto e in questo momento io… mi fido di lui.”  
“E di me no?”  
Dean esitò un attimo e poi ammise. “No, non riesco più a fidarmi di te.”  
Il colpo era arrivato dritto e forte. Anche se era stato temuto e annunciato, Sam non era riuscito ad evitarlo e ora il dolore si irradiava da quella ferita aperta nel suo petto. “Lo ami?” chiese con voce atona.  
“Sam, lo sai…”  
“Voglio sentirtelo dire!”  
Dean sobbalzò per il tono duro del fratello, ma non poteva rimproverargli nulla in quel momento. “Sì. E voglio averlo accanto” rispose, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Ok…” Fu l’unica parola che Sam riuscì a dire. Prese un profondo respiro e poi voltò le spalle al fratello, cominciando a raccogliere le sue cose sparse nella stanza.  
“Puoi… puoi anche aspettare domani…” mormorò Dean seguendo quei movimenti con lo sguardo.  
“Farlo cambierebbe le cose?” Era una domanda retorica e Sam non si aspettò neanche una risposta. Mise lo zaino sulla spalla e si avviò verso la porta, ma non l’aprì; dovevano salutarsi ma nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire.  
“Sam?” Finalmente Dean ruppe il silenzio. “Stai attento. Ruby… io non mi fido di lei.”  
“Neanche io” rispose Sam, aprendo la porta. Gettò un’ultima occhiata al fratello e accennò un sorriso triste. “Ma mi resta qualcun altro al mondo?”  
Senza attendere oltre, Sam uscì nel parcheggio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.


	6. La Visita

Era passato un anno da quella notte. La vita di Sam era andata avanti come meglio poteva, cercando di stare il più lontano possibile dal fratello che ormai faceva coppia con Castiel... e non solo per lavoro.  
Sentir parlare di loro era un dolore che gli sembrava difficile riuscire a sopportare. E non erano pochi i cacciatori che gli raccontavano le fortune di Dean insieme all'angelo. Entrambi lottavano per salvare il mondo e per uccidere Lilith, ma Sam era costretto ad agire nell'ombra: chi mai avrebbe avuto fiducia in lui se avesse saputo che si faceva aiutare da un demone?  
Lui credeva in Ruby, era arrivato ad accettare la sua presenza e a pensare che veramente lei lo amasse e volesse aiutarlo. Era disperato, avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi cosa pur di non restare solo. Aveva finto di non vedere quello che Ruby faceva, ma alla fine aveva dovuto cedere.  
Era stato il suo peggior nemico ad aiutarlo. Castiel gli era apparso una notte, mettendolo in guardia dal demone. Sam non gli aveva creduto, fino a quando l'angelo non gli aveva confessato il patto che univa angeli e demoni per portare l'Apocalisse sulla terra. Lui e alcuni dei suoi fratelli ribelli erano riusciti a prendere il comando e a rinchiudere Lilith all'Inferno, così non avrebbe fatto più del male a nessuno e Sam non avrebbe dovuto ucciderla... dando così il via all'Apocalisse.  
Il ragazzo sentì un vuoto dentro quando la stessa Ruby, inviperita, gli rivelò il piano: era lui il coglione che avrebbe dovuto rompere l'ultimo sigillo. Tutto quello che lei aveva fatto era stato per raggiungere il suo scopo.  
Le aveva affondato il coltello nel corpo tante di quelle volte che il suo sangue gli aveva ricoperto il volto e i vestiti. E ora stava lì, in piedi, ad osservare la donna che gli era stata accanto per quei mesi, della quale si era fidato e che si illudeva potesse prendere il posto di Dean... o almeno alleviare un po' il dolore. Gli occhi erano asciutti, prosciugati da tutte le lacrime che aveva versato per tanto, troppo tempo.  
Sentì un movimento alle sue spalle, ma non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per capire chi fosse. “Cosa vuoi ancora, Castiel?” chiese, stringendo il pugnale nella mano, un gesto istintivo che non sarebbe servito a niente con un angelo e che però lo faceva sentire più sicuro.  
“Un grazie, magari?” Il tono di Castiel era venato di ironia, vivere a stretto contatto di Dean aveva influito sul suo carattere.  
Sam ruotò su se stesso fino a trovarsi con gli occhi nei suoi. “Grazie... e ora vattene” rispose con tono gelido. Gli aveva salvato la vita... e gliela aveva rovinata. “Siamo pari adesso” mormorò, seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia e non chiese; restò fermo a scrutare il volto di Sam e sentì crescere in lui un senso di angoscia e di dolore. Quegli occhi erano sempre stati tristi, fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, ma la scintilla che si era accesa quando Dean era tornato a camminare sulla Terra sembrava scomparsa per sempre. D'improvviso capì tutto il dolore che aveva causato ad un uomo e la sua parte angelica rabbrividì: sapeva che il ragazzo stava male, solo non aveva mai provato sulla sua persona una sofferenza così grande.  
“Mi dispiace...” sussurrò.  
A quelle parole lo sguardo di Sam divenne duro e freddo. “Non dirlo!” sibilò. “Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che provi. Tu hai rovinato la cosa più bella della mia vita, l'unica per la quale valesse ancora vivere. Quindi... non dirlo!”  
Gli diede di nuovo le spalle e, scavalcando il cadavere della demone, si avviò verso la porta, pulendo distrattamente il pugnale contro i jeans. Stava quasi per uscire quando la mano dell'angelo si posò sulla sua spalla. “Ascoltami!”  
“No!” fu la secca risposta di Sam che tentò di scrollarselo di dosso senza riuscirci.  
“Ascoltami!” ripeté Castiel, costringendolo a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.  
Di nuovo i loro occhi si incontrarono, fronteggiandosi a vicenda; Sam cercò nuovamente di dire qualcosa, ma l'angelo lo fermò con un gesto imperioso della mano.  
“Sam, ascoltami” disse. “Io sto per andarmene. La mia missione sulla Terra è finita. Non ho più motivo per restare qui.”  
Quelle ultime parole furono pronunciate con un tono così triste che il cuore di Sam ebbe un sussulto. “Dean non è un motivo sufficiente?” chiese con astio.  
“Io amo Dean” rispose con tranquillità l'angelo. “Lo amo come non pensavo fosse possibile e darei qualsiasi cosa per stare accanto a lui... ma non posso.”  
“Non puoi... o non vuoi?” Il ragazzo si stupì di se stesso: se Castiel se ne andava, Dean sarebbe stato di nuovo suo... doveva essere felice. Eppure una parte di lui si ribellava alla risposta dell'angelo, quella parte di lui che voleva il fratello felice... anche se non erano insieme.  
“Sam, io sono un angelo” continuò Castiel. “Il mio posto è accanto a Dio ed è da Lui che devo tornare adesso.”  
Il silenzio cadde nella stanza, Sam poteva quasi sentire il suo cuore battere velocemente mentre il suo cervello cercava di elaborare in fretta quello che l'altro gli aveva appena detto. “Cosa vuoi da me?” domandò infine.  
“Torna con Dean” rispose con naturalezza l'angelo. “Torna da lui e stagli accanto, lenisci il suo dolore e la sua sofferenza. Lui ha bisogno di te.”  
“No, lui ha bisogno di te” rimbeccò il ragazzo con un sospiro.  
Castiel scosse la testa. “Lui ti ama, lo so. Si convinceva di amare me perché ti sentiva distante, perché non riusciva più a capirti. Perché temeva di non essere riuscito a salvarti.” L'angelo aumentò la stretta sulla spalla di Sam. “Le parole di vostro padre gli risuonano ancora nella mente. Salvalo oppure uccidilo. Lui ha dato la vita per te, non ti avrebbe mai ucciso.”  
Sam si era sbagliato: aveva ancora delle lacrime negli occhi, le stesse che ora gli scendevano lungo le guance.  
“Era più facile amare me che te” aggiunse Castiel prima di sparire.  
Il ragazzo fece per dire qualcosa, ma un lampo improvviso lo accecò. Chiuse gli occhi e fu come essere sulle montagne russe. Quando li riaprì, era in un parcheggio semivuoto, mentre una fitta pioggerella gli bagnava il volto. Davanti a lui una macchina, quella che per anni aveva amato come se fosse stata casa sua. Dentro l'abitacolo, l'uomo che amava più della sua stessa vita.


	7. Il Ritorno

Dean si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò di nuovo davanti a sé, la bocca leggermente aperta per lo stupore. Non era possibile, non poteva essere Sam quello che vedeva davanti all'Impala, in quel parcheggio in culo al mondo.  
Diede la colpa all'alcool che ormai si stava sostituendo al sangue nelle sue vene da quando Castiel lo aveva abbandonato. Avevano discusso, litigato – o, per meglio dire, lui aveva litigato da solo, dato che Castiel restava ancorato alla sua angelica tranquillità – ma niente di quello che gli aveva detto lo aveva convinto a restare con lui. E Dean non era tipo da supplicare: preferiva lasciar andare via le persone piuttosto che scendere a compromessi col suo orgoglio.  
Come aveva fatto con Sam. Lo aveva lasciato scappare anni prima, quando aveva deciso di iscriversi all'università, senza il coraggio di dirgli quanto contasse davvero per lui. Non era riuscito a salvarlo dal suo sangue demoniaco. E poi lo aveva guardato allontanarsi da lui, quando ormai la vita li aveva messi l'uno contro l'altro, rivali di un gioco a scacchi tra angeli e demoni.  
La figura fuori dalla macchina non accennava ad allontanarsi, così Dean fece la prima mossa, aprendo lo sportello e scendendo fuori dall'Impala con un'andatura che avrebbe dovuto essere arrogante ma che risultò solo comica quando scivolò sullo strato d'acqua causato dalla pioggia. L'alcool poteva essere un demone molto potente, tanto da far perdere i riflessi anche al miglior cacciatore; così Dean si trovò letteralmente col culo per terra, la testa appoggiata alla carrozzeria dell'auto.  
“Dean!” esclamò Sam, scattando verso di lui. Gli si inginocchiò a fianco, cercando di posargli una mano sulla fronte, ma il fratello si ritrasse.  
“Ti avverto, stronzo! Non mi incanti con questa storia del fratellino preoccupato. Sam non è qui!” sibilò, cercando freneticamente la pistola nella cintura.  
“Dean, sono davvero io” sospirò l'altro, roteando gli occhi al cielo. “È stato Castiel a portarmi qui.”  
A quel nome il cuore di Dean si fermò per un attimo. “E perché avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere?” chiese con voce roca, tentando di rimettersi in piedi senza l'aiuto di nessuno.  
“Perché era preoccupato per te e anche io lo sono.”  
“Sai dove te le puoi ficcare le tue preoccupazioni?” chiese rabbioso. Si tenne allo sportello della macchina e riuscì a puntare i piedi per stare almeno in posizione eretta; ma la testa gli girava e sarebbe probabilmente finito di nuovo in terra, se Sam non lo avesse fermato al volo.  
“Andiamo, campione, ti porto a letto.” Senza ascoltare le sue proteste biascicate, il fratello minore lo fece sedere con la forza sul sedile del passeggero e poi mise in moto, partendo alla volta del primo motel libero sulla strada.  
Il viaggio procedette in silenzio per un bel po'; l'unico rumore era quello dei tergicristalli che lavavano via le gocce di pioggia dal parabrezza. Sam non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quell'incontro ed ora che era avvenuto non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare. Erano successe troppe cose nel periodo che li aveva visti separati, troppe per essere raccontate... e troppe che era meglio tacere per non riaprire antiche ferite. Dean però non era di questo avviso, lui non aveva mai amato nascondere la verità, anche se faceva male.  
“Come sta Ruby?” Diretto e senza giri di parole, il maggiore aveva piazzato un pugno dritto nello stomaco.  
“È morta” rispose secco Sam, sperando invano di averlo messo a tacere.  
“Oh, quanto mi dispiace!” ironizzò Dean. “E chi è il benefattore dell'umanità che devo ringraziare per averci liberato di quella piaga?”  
“Io” Sam cercò di concentrarsi sulla strada, ma le immagini dell'omicidio che aveva appena commesso continuavano a passargli davanti agli occhi. “Ho scoperto che mi aveva ingannato, che mi aveva sempre ingannato. Voleva che uccidessi Lilith per rompere l'ultimo sigillo e liberare Lucifero. Ero solo... un burattino nelle sue mani.”  
Nell'Impala piombò di nuovo il silenzio e stavolta Sam pregò tutto il Paradiso affinché potesse durare. Dean però non perdeva occasione per dire l'ultima parola, anche se era quella sbagliata.  
“Non vorrei dire che te l'avevo detto” disse con un sorrisino. “Ma te l'avevo detto. Tu hai preferito lei a me e guarda cosa è successo.”  
Sam ne ebbe abbastanza. Fermò di colpo l'Impala e si voltò per guardare con doloroso risentimento il fratello. “Ah, certo... io ho preferito lei a te. E tu? Non mi hai preferito un angelo che ora ti lascia dopo aver fatto con te i suoi porci comodi?”  
Il maggiore dei due accusò il colpo ma rimase in silenzio, lasciando così a Sam il tempo per piazzare un altro colpo.  
“Smettila di fare il superiore, Dean. Vuoi che ammetta che avevi ragione? Beh, ce l'avevi. Vuoi che ammetta che sono uno stronzo? Certo, sono il più grande stronzo del mondo. Ma per favore: risparmiami le tue perle di saggezza.” Con un colpo secco della chiave, rimise in moto l'auto e riprese il loro viaggio, verso il motel in fondo alla strada. “Se non mi vuoi più accanto, non hai che da dirmelo. Domani me ne andrò.”  
Un altro brivido attraversò il corpo di Dean al solo pensiero di perdere nuovamente il fratello. “No, resta... resta, se vuoi.”  
Nella sua voce c'era così tanta tristezza che Sam si dispiacque di quello che gli aveva detto. Ormai era andata, però, e non si poteva tornare indietro.  
“Ok” rispose laconico, parcheggiando la macchina davanti alla reception. Fece per scendere, ma Dean lo precedette, rifiutando il suo aiuto con un gesto della mano.  
Quella frattura tra loro era così profonda che sembrava non dovesse mai tornare a posto. Guardandolo allontanarsi da lui per prendere una camera, Sam si chiese se Castiel avesse davvero ragione su loro due o se ormai fosse troppo tardi per poter tornare indietro.


	8. Il Rimpianto

Dean tentava inutilmente di dormire, lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena di Sam. Ricordava un'altra notte così, mesi prima, l'ultima che avessero passato insieme; all'epoca era stato lui a chiudere fuori il fratello e adesso avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per aprire un varco tra di loro.

_“Domani sarò morto, Sam” ti avevo detto prendendoti una mano tra le mie. Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata al pensiero di averti, anche se solo per una volta, anche se solo per poche ora prima di morire. Non sapevo come avresti reagito, non sapevo neanche se lo desideravi a tua volta. “Voglio fare quello che ho sempre voluto… solo se tu lo vuoi, però.”  
Lo volevi...  
Quel giorno scoprii che il mio amore per te, quell'amore sbagliato che mi aveva fatto fremere per anni di vergogna e desiderio, era corrisposto.  
Non resistetti alla voglia di nutrirmi delle tue labbra rosse, dolci come un frutto maturo; esplorai la tua bocca con la mia lingua, gemendo di piacere quando incontrò la tua e si unirono per sentirsi finalmente complete.  
Stavamo per diventare una cosa sola._

Dean non aveva mai smesso di ripensare a quella notte, a quanto fosse stata unica. L'Inferno però lo aveva cambiato: l'uomo che era tornato sulla Terra dall'aldilà non era lo stesso Dean Winchester, cacciatore ed eroe. Era un mostro, un torturatore di anime che godeva del proprio lavoro e del senso di superiorità che gli dava. All'improvviso non si sentiva diverso dai demoni a cui davano la caccia: era diventato uno di loro.  
Anche Sam era cambiato: i suoi poteri lo avevano reso una persona diversa, una specie di tossico legato a doppio filo a quella puttana di un demone. Non riuscivano più a comprendersi e Dean non era capace di spiegargli cosa volesse dire vivere all'Inferno, non aveva parole per descrivere l'Orrore. Era allora che aveva cominciato ad amare Castiel... ad illudersi di amarlo. L'angelo non voleva spiegazioni perché sapeva, conosceva ogni cosa; e non lo avrebbe giudicato, non gli avrebbe voltato le spalle. Perché in fondo era questo che Dean temeva: che Sam lo abbandonasse. Così aveva preferito essere lui il primo: lasciare per non essere lasciato. Non avrebbe retto un abbandono, non un'altra volta.

_Ti trascinai con me sul letto, impaziente di amarti, spaventato di non averne il tempo.  
“Ti desidero così tanto, Sammy…” ti sussurrai, strappando quei bottoni bastardi che si erano messi in mezzo. Volevo vedere il tuo corpo, volevo toccarlo, baciarlo. Eri mio, davvero mio.  
“Non lasciarmi, Dean…” Mi bloccai a quelle parole, quanto avrei voluto che tu non le avessi pronunciate! Avrei voluto illudermi ancora di poter essere felice, ma sapere di doverti lasciare mi toglieva il fiato. Alzai lo sguardo sul tuo viso e ti vidi piangere: non ho mai saputo resistere ai tuoi occhi da cucciolo, sono sempre stati gli unici capaci di farmi crollare.  
“Vorrei tanto restare con te, ma non posso…” ti risposi, chinandomi su di te per baciarti con dolcezza. Sentii il tuo sospiro di piacere sulle mie labbra e ripresi a toccare il tuo corpo fremente._

Le ore passavano e Dean non smetteva di rompersi la testa sul rapporto col fratello. Ci sarebbe stato un futuro per loro? Avrebbero potuto superare quel momento?  
Erano sempre andati avanti, in un modo o nell'altro, ma stavolta il maggiore si sentiva intrappolato in una gabbia di bugie e di segreti che entrambi avevano costruito.  
I suoi occhi non avevano lasciato un attimo la schiena di Sam; ne seguiva i movimenti, quasi avesse paura di vederlo immobile, privo di vita, come tanto tempo prima. Non aveva retto alla sua assenza e si era sacrificato per lui. Un gesto eroico ed egoista che aveva lasciato Sammy in preda al senso di colpa e alla disperazione. Come poteva biasimarlo se si era lasciato andare?

_“Farò di tutto per riportarti indietro.”  
La tua voce mi colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Provai un brivido di paura che tu potessi fare una cazzata come la mia; non volevo che sacrificassi la mia vita come avevo fatto io. Sennò che senso avrebbe avuto il patto che avevo fatto?  
“No!” ti risposi con durezza, per poi addolcire la mia voce di fronte al tuo sguardo spaventato. “Non devi farlo. Non sprecare la tua vita per me, Sammy. Vivi anche senza di me, so che puoi farcela.”  
“Non posso. Non posso farcela…”  
“Sì che puoi. Tu sei più forte di me. Sei l’unico dei due che ha avuto le palle di andarsene, di disobbedire a papà. Ce la farai.” Era vero, l'avevo sempre pensato. Per anni ho creduto di essere io quello forte dei due, ma tu hai sempre avuto più coraggio di me: hai tenuto testa a papà, te ne sei andato per la tua strada e hai lottato per avere una vita diversa. Hai perso, è vero, ma almeno ci hai provato.  
Tornai a dedicarmi alla tua erezione e la feci scivolare nella mia bocca. Era la prima volta che facevo una cosa del genere ad un altro uomo. Tu però non sei un semplice uomo; sei il mio Sammy._

D'un tratto un fremito scosse il corpo di Sam. Dean rimase fermo col fiato sospeso; pensava di essersi sbagliato quando accadde di nuovo, un movimento sussultorio che aumentava pian piano. Suo fratello stava piangendo.  
Lentamente Dean si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla con dolcezza.  
“Sammy, non piangere” sussurrò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e accarezzandogli la testa.

_“Mh, sei bravo! Sei sicuro che è la prima volta che ne fai uno?”  
Piccolo bastardo! Osavi forse mettere in dubbio la mia virilità. Mi alzai con ancora il sapore del tuo seme nella mia bocca e mi stesi su di te facendo finta di fare l'offeso.  
“Spiritoso!” esclamai, cercando di mantenere un contegno distaccato, ma non ci riuscii. Scoppiai a ridere e tu mi imitasti, stretto a me. Era così bello sentirti ridere._


	9. La Speranza

“Dean... perché?” chiese Sam una volta che i singhiozzi si furono attenuati. “Perché è finito tutto così?”  
“Non è finito niente, Sammy”mormorò Dean, passandogli la mano tra i capelli con delicatezza. “Siamo insieme adesso, no?”  
Una risatina amara si unì alle lacrime del ragazzo. “Andiamo, Dean. Lo sai anche tu che ormai tutto è crollato tra noi. Tu ami un angelo, io ho quasi fatto finire il mondo nella merda. E non riusciamo più a parlare per neanche cinque minuti senza saltarci al collo l'un l'altro.”  
“Sam... ascoltami...”  
“Non avremmo mai dovuto farlo, quell'unica notte ha rovinato tutto...”  
Dean si sentì gelare. Non avrebbe mai pensato che proprio suo fratello arrivasse a negare quello che c'era stato tra loro. “No!”

_Il mio dito aveva forzato la tua stretta apertura ed ora si muoveva dentro di te, lento e inesorabile, cercando quel punto che ti avrebbe fatto dimenticare il dolore di quella intrusione.  
Tu gemevi e mi chiedevi di più, ma dovevi essere paziente, dovevi saper aspettare. “Non voglio farti male.”  
“Non me ne farai...” Non terminasti la frase, la tua voce si spezzò in un gemito appassionato. Sorrisi, ero riuscito nel mio intento. Ti abbandonasti a me, eri nelle mie mani senza nessuna opposizione.  
Sfilai il dito e mi preparai ad entrare in te, per essere finalmente una cosa sola._

“No?” Sam si alzò a sedere sul letto per fronteggiare il fratello. Il suo sguardo era sorpreso è ferito. “No cosa?”  
“Non dire mai più una stronzata del genere” gli rispose Dean, abbassando la testa per non incontrare quello sguardo. “Io... non voglio...”  
“Dean!” Il fratello maggiore sobbalzò sul letto. “Come cazzo ti permetti di dirmi questo? Sei stato tu a definirla un capriccio, a cercare di dimenticarla quando io volevo solo condividere il suo ricordo con te. Cosa ti prende, si può sapere? Sei forse diventato un pazzo psicopatico con doppia personalità?”  
Davanti al silenzio di Dean, Sam scosse la testa e fece per andarsene: non sapeva neanche lui dove, ma sentiva che doveva andare via. La mano del fratello però si chiuse sul suo polso, decisa.  
“Ascoltami, Sam... ti prego...”  
“Ti ho ascoltato anche troppo!” ribatté acido il minore dei due. Scrollò il braccio, ma Dean non sembrava intenzionato a mollare.  
“Ti prego...” mormorò con voce rotta dal pianto. Davanti alle lacrime del fratello maggiore, Sam cedette di colpo, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo sul letto.

_“E se mi fai male?” Mi chiedesti quando ti dissi di avvertirmi se ti facevo male.  
Cosa intendevi dire? Non riuscivo a capirti. “Allora mi fermerò” risposi con naturalezza.  
“Tu prova solo a pensarlo e sarai un Winchester morto!”  
Non resistetti e scoppiai a ridere, anche se quello forse era il momento meno indicato, con il mio sesso duro e voglioso appoggiato alla tua apertura, che non aspettava altro di violarti.  
“Ti amo.” Lo dicemmo all'unisono, i miei occhi nei tuoi e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra di entrambi. Bastò una leggera spinta per farmi entrare dentro di te ed allora seppi che l'Inferno non mi faceva più paura. Non adesso che avevo visto il Paradiso._

“Ti ho mentito” sussurrò Dean a voce bassa, lo sguardo rivolto verso la parete anche se in realtà non stava guardando niente. “Quella notte per me è stata molto importante, è stato il ricordo che mi ha tenuto vivo per tutto quel tempo all'Inferno. Mi ci sono attaccato con tutta la mia forza, fino a quando Alastair non mi ha spezzato del tutto. Sam, io...” Una lacrima scese lenta sulla sua guancia mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare quello che sentiva. “Io ti amo, ti ho sempre amato... ma quando sono tornato qua, non riuscivo più ad essere lo stesso. Era come se una parte di me fosse rimasta laggiù. E neanche tu eri più il mio piccolo Sammy... e non lo eri più per colpa mia. Ti ho ridato la vita e te l'ho rovinata, lasciandoti qua da sola. Pensavo... speravo che ce l'avresti fatta senza di me. Ma tu... tu sei così simile a papà che a volte mi fai paura; la tua voglia di vendetta ti ha rovinato la vita come ha fatto con lui. Io non ce l'ho fatta ad aprirmi con te, non volevo che tu soffrissi ulteriormente, che ti sentissi ancora più in colpa... così ho preferito tenermi tutto dentro fino a farlo marcire. Castiel... con lui potevo essere me stesso. È stato facile credere di amarlo... più facile che capire che non potevo vivere senza di te.”  
Sam lo ascoltò in silenzio, sentendo il cuore vibrare ad ogni parola di Dean. “Stupido!” esclamò alla fine. “Stupido che non sei altro!” Lo prese per le spalle e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui. Lo fissò nei suoi profondi occhi verdi e senza pensarci lo baciò con violenza e passione, tanto da togliergli il fiato.

_I miei occhi affogavano nei tuoi mentre mi spingevo dentro di te. Stavo per morire eppure non potevo fare a meno di sorridere perché la gioia che mi davi non aveva pari al mondo.  
“Dean...” il mio sulle tue dolci labbra mi faceva impazzire. Mi spinsi ancora e ancora e ancora... fino a sentire il mio corpo vibrare, scosso da brividi di piacere.  
Volevo che fossi tu a venire per primo, così rallentai le spinte e presi in mano la tua erezione. Non ci volle molto per farti giungere all'orgasmo, solo pochi tocchi sul tuo sesso caldo. Poi fu il mio turno: mi lasciai andare in te con un gemito strozzato, chinandomi per un ultimo, disperato bacio.  
Non parlai più e tu ti limitasti a tenermi abbracciato. Avevo chiuso questi istanti nel mio cuore dove speravo che nessuno me li avrebbe mai rubati.  
Poi sono morto, quella sera stessa, e il vero Inferno è stato resistere senza di te._

Quando le loro labbra si staccano, i due fratelli restano a guardarsi in silenzio, piangendo. Le loro lacrime sono quasi speculari, scorrono veloci sulle guance per poi gocciolare sopra le lenzuola aggrovigliate del letto.  
“Non chiudermi mai più fuori, Dean” sussurrò Sam.  
“Neanche tu” gli rispose Dean, passandogli una mano sul volto per cancellare quel dolore. Sam chiuse gli occhi a quel tocco e finalmente sorrise.  
“Ti amo, Dean” mormorò.  
“Ti amo anch'io, Sam. E ti prometto di non lasciarti più, mai più.”  
Di nuovo le loro labbra si unirono ed entrambi si sentirono di nuovo in pace.


End file.
